1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck, and more particularly to a chuck in a processing machine capable of securing the blade during the processing procedure without the worry of vibration and friction wear to the parts of the chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
A processing machine or a lathe is used to work on an object to produce a requited item. During the processing procedure, normally a processing blade is the key to the work. Despite the sharpness issue of the blade, there is something that deserves attention. That is, during the process, if the chuck for holding the processing blade is not firmly secured to the processing machine, vibration between the chuck and the processing machine causes bad processing work. Also, the processing procedure is not smooth.
In order to have a better understanding of the conventional problem, reference is made to FIG. 10, in which, a conventional chuck (50) is connected to a processing machine (60). The chuck (50) is composed of a connection portion (51) and a head portion (52) in connection with the connection portion (51) via a flange portion (53) which is integrally formed with both the connection portion (51) and the head portion (52). The connection portion (51) has a conical cross section and the dimension of the flange portion (53) is larger than the dimension of the bottom most of the connection portion (51). The processing machine (60) is provided with a conical indentation (61) corresponding to the conical connection portion (51) of the chuck (50) so that the connection portion (51) is able to be received inside the conical indentation (61) of the processing machine (60).
It is noted that a gap (A) exists between a bottom face (62) of the processing machine (60) and a top face of the flange portion (53). Due to the existence of the gap (A), vibration of different levels often cause bad precision in the processing procedure. Furthermore, friction between the outer periphery of the connection portion (51) and an inner periphery of the conical indentation (61) causes wear to the chuck (50), which deteriorates the connection between the chuck (50) and the processing machine (60).
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved chuck to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved chuck to mitigate vibration between the chuck and the processing machine such that high precision is maintained during the processing procedure.